encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Muyak
is a lambana (pixie) residing in Lireo. She serves as Sang'gre Alena's dama, and later Lira/Milagros' companion when she is in the human world. Appearance Muyak is a lambana. She is very small and has dragonfly wings of shining gold. She wears a wreath of leaves on her head. Personality History When Amihan came to Lireo from the human world, Muyak introduced herself to her. She informed Queen Mine-a that her daughter had awakened. When Alena went out to bathe in the river unaccompanied, Muyak tries to stop her, but Alena escapes. After Alena lost in the contest for the succession to the throne, Muyak saw her celebrating. Wondering why a loser would be so happy, Alena replied that not being a queen allowed her to marry and have her own family. It was Muyak who first told the Sang'gres that Alena had fallen in love. Muyak was present when Danaya and Alena blessed Lira with their elemental gems. Because of this, she was able to deduce that Lira was the baby whom Pirena tried to kill. Muyak followed Pirena to the human world and confronted her about it. Pirena returns to Encantadia and swiftly closes the portal, trapping Muyak and Lira. Muyak tries to make Dado and Amanda leave Lira alone. They were frightened by her but they take Lira with them. When she followed them to their house and found that they have good intentions, Muyak was happy that they were the ones who found Lira. Lira was named Mila by her adoptive parents. She plays with Mila while hiding from everyone else. Muyak begins telling Mila about Encantadia. When Mila blamed herself because Dado died saving her, Muyak consoles her by saying that he did it because he loved her, so he would not have regretted it. Muyak tries to make her happy by gold dust, but she was not in the mood. Muyak was surprised when she witnessed Mila's banyuhay, just right after Berto attempted to hit Mila with his belt. Muyak attacks Berto from the back, adding to his confusion. When Mila reappeared, Muyak took her away and told her her true identity as a Sang'gre of Lireo. She answers Mila's many questions, and says they can only return with the Key of Asnamon. She was seen by Berto and his friends when they found Mila, confirming Berto's suspicion that Mila is not human. But she was undetected when they look for her behind Mila's back. Abilities Powers As a lambana, Muyak can fly at high speeds and extreme distances. Other skills Weaponry Muyak has a pouch where she keeps gold dust. At one time she told Mila to catch the gold dust so she could have a good present, but as Mila refused to move, it was not shown what would have happened. Muyak then used her gold dust to aid Amanda escape from the police. It transformed into a rope that tripped policemen. Relatives Trivia *That Muyak's absence was not noted by the people of Encantadia after she went to the human world seemed like a plot hole, but this was explained in Episode 31. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Supporting character